With the development of telecommunication technology, a variety of electronic devices are being developed, and there is a current trend toward emphasizing designs of these electronic devices together with their operating convenience. Such a trend leads to a diversification of input devices represented by a keyboard or a key pad.
Input devices are used in various types of display systems that provide information to users, such as a portable terminal, a laptop computer, a smart phone, a smart pad, and a smart television. Recently, with the development of electronic devices, a method of inputting an instruction signal using a touch gesture is used in addition to an input method using a manipulation key, a dial, or so on.
Touch input devices are input devices constituting interfaces between information communication devices employing various displays and users. They enable interfacing between the information communication devices and the users when the users directly touch or approach touch pads or touch screens with input tools, such as fingers or touch pens.
Since anyone can easily use a touch input device simply by touching the touch input device with an input tool, such as a finger or a touch pen, touch input devices are being used in various devices, such as automated teller machines (ATM), personal digital assistants (PDA), and cellular phones and also are being used in many sectors, such as banking, government, and tourist and traffic information systems. A touch panel can be used together with a touch screen or separately used in a display system, and thus its utilization is increased.